Construyendo un amor
by RussaPirata
Summary: Me llamo Izuku Midoriya, vivo en un mundo donde el "mayor sueño de todo niño", Ser un "Héroe" se puede cumplir. En mi caso "no", yo nací sin Quirk Pero ya lo acepte, ahora solo ayudó a crear aparatos para personas y héroes. Pero todo cambio cuando una persona me abrió los ojos. Esta es la historia de cómo me convertí en el "primer héroe sin Quirk". (Actualizaciónes cuando sea)
1. El inicio del infierno y una nueva amiga

Me llamo Izuku Midoriya, vivo en un mundo donde el "mayor sueño de todo niño", Ser un "Héroe" se puede cumplir.

Un mundo donde el 80% de la población tiene un Super Poder/Kosei o Quirk y El 20% seguimos siendo gente normal, así es Seguimos, yo soy de ese 20% que no desarrollo un Quirk, gente a la que se le llama Quirkless o Mukosei, exiliados de la sociedad por algo que no pedimos.

Mi sueño siempre a sido ser un Héroe, uno que salve a las personas con una sonrisa sin importar la situación en la que se encuentre, que sea esa luz de la esperanza que brilla en la oscuridad de la sociedad, como mi ídolo All Might.

Pero todo ese sueño infantil se derrumbó a los 4 años cundo fui a hacer un chequeo para saber por qué no despertaba mi Quirk.

**[Camino al hospital]**

Izuku:-"Mamá ¿qué Quirk crees que tenga?"- pregunto alegre -"tu Telekinesis, el Aliento de fuego de Papá o ¿una mezcla de ambos?"- *comenzando a murmurar*

Inko:-"No importa cual sea, sé qué será maravilloso"- _contensto con voz maternal _

Izuku:-"Si y asi podré ser un gran héroe como All Might-" _contesto muy alegre_

**[Dentro de la sala del hospital]**

Doctor:-"muy bien ya tengo los resultados de tus exámenes"-

Estaba ansioso por la respuesta

Inko:-"y que dice doctor, ¿mi hijo tiene un Quirk?"- _pregunto alterada y nerviosa por la respuesta _

Doctor:-"vea esto *mostrando una radiografía* su hijo tiene la "articulación vestigial" en el dedo pequeño del pie..."-

Inko:-"Lo que significa"- _Pregunto alterada_

Doctor:-"que no tiene un Quirk... No puedes ser un héroe"-

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, Con tal sólo unas simples palabras, se destruyó todo mi sueño

Inko:-"esta bien... vamos Izuku"- *lo agarra de la mano* -"muchas gracias doctor"-

Doctor:-"no ahí de que, que les vaya bie..."-

No pudo continuar porque lo interrumpí

Izuku:-"¡Yo seré un Héroe!,"- _Respondi con seguridad_ -"Ni usted ni nadie me arrebatará mi sueño"-

Luego de ese suceso, iba en silenció todo el camino de regreso a casa

Inko:-"hijo cuando lleguemos a casa, qué tal si te preparo Katsudon"- _hablo intentando alegrar a su hijo_

Izuku:-"..."-

**[Dentro de la casa]**

Cuando llegamos me fui corriendo a mi habitación, no salí ni a cenar.

A la mañana siguiente mi madre me grito

Inko:-"¡hijo despierta!, levante antes que tú desayuno se enfríe"-

Me levanté y hice mi rutina habitual Levantarme, lavarme la cara, poner la ropa, bajar a comer y cepillarme los dientes; y me disculpe por mi conportamiento con mi mamá.

[En el jardín/guardería]

Cuidadora:-"ya vengo quédense tranquilos"-

Katsuki:-"oye Izuku y ¿qué Quirk tienes?"-

Izuku:-"K.a.Kac..chan yo no tengo Quirk"- _respondió triste y nervioso _

Kacchan:-"no...tienes Quirk, ja, jajajajaa, si antes eras un inútil ahora lo eres más jajajaja"- _respondió estallando en risa llamando la atención de todos_

Kacchan:-"Oigan, Oigan todos Midoriya no tiene Quirk jajajaa"- _hablo vurloza mente _

Extra#1:-"Ehh!! Midoriya no tiene Quirk"-

Extra#2:-"jajaja no esperaba nada de ti y aún así logras decepcionarme"

Extra#3:-"eres patetico"

"Todos"/Izuku,Katsuki y ???????:-"Eres realmente un inútil"-

Katsuki:-"Todos tienen razón eres un inútil ,Umh, ya se de ahora en adelante te llamaras "Deku" "- _dijo burlona mente _

"Todos" en ese momento se comenzaron a reir.

Izuku:-"¡¡Cállate!!, ¡¡¡Callense todos!!!"- *Comenzando a llorar*

???????:-"déjenlo en paz, que no ven que está llorando"-

Katsuki:-"Ehhh, ¿quien te crees que eres?"- _pregunto con enojo_

???????:-"eso no te importa, y tú quien te crees que eres para tratarlo así"-

Katsuki:-"tchk, como te atreves ¡¡¡Shine!!!"- _Grito furioso _

Cuidadora:-"¡¡¡que está pasando aquí!!!"- _grito alertada_ -"Midoriya, ¿porqué estás llorando?"-

???????:-"Fue por el "Musulman" "-*apuntando a bakugou*

Cuidadora:-"Bakugou ven conmigo"- _llamo autoritoria mente _

Katsuki:-"tchk, ya me las pagarás, "cara redonda" "- _dijo enojado _

Pasó todo tan rápido, que ni siquiera supe cuando ella se me acercó

¿Cara redonda?(:v):-"oye estás bien"- _me preguntó con una sonrisa que me daba confianza _

Izuku:-"si, gracias por defenderme"- _dije secándome las lágrimas _

¿Cara redonda?:-"no es nada"- respondió alegre -"y, ¿como te llamas?"- _pregunto curiosa _

Izuku:-"oh, es cierto donde están mis modales, me llamo Izuku, Izuku Midoriya"- _respondí alegre _-"¿Y tu?"-

¿Cara redonda?:-", Uraraka, Uraraka Ochako"- _Respondió alegre la ahora conocida como Uraraka_

Izuku:-"Bueno muchas gracias Ochako"-

Uraraka:-"Uraraka, llámame Uraraka"- _sugirió_

Izuku:-"entonces tú llámame Izuku, esta bien"- _contesto alegre_ -"amigos *dando la mano*"-

Uraraka:-"¡¡Amigos!! *Estrechando la mano*"- _grito alegre _

Izuku:-"entonces ¿vamos a jugar?"-

Uraraka:-"¡¡SI!!"-

Así continuamos jugando lo que quedaba de tiempo, tiempo después era la hora de salida, faltaba tiempo para quedar mi madre me pasará a recoger, así que nos pusimos a hablar.

Izuku:-"esto, ¿qué Quirk tienes?*sacando una libreta*"- _pregunto curioso _

Uraraka:-"oh, mi Quirk es "**Zero Gravity**" me da el poder de manipular la gravedad de los objetos y personas, como hacer que pierdan todo su peso o hacer que floten al tocarlos a la vez con mis 5 dedos"- _contesto nombrando cada habilidad de su Quirk _

Izuku:-"oh, ya veo es un Quirk más enfocado al rescate *anotando en su libreta*"- _contesto fascinado por el Quirk de su nueva amiga_

Uraraka:-"si y no solo eso también sirve para construcción, cuando sea grande con el ayudaré a mis padres"- _dijon mirando al cielo_

????:-"¡Izuku!, ¿dónde estás? ahí que irnos"- _grito llamándolo _

Izuku:-"Oh, es mi madre"- _contesto triste por dejar sola a su nueva amiga_ -"¡¡Ya voy Mamá!!, Bueno me tengo que ir, mañana nos vemos"- _dijo despidiéndose,_ *yendo hacia su madre*

Uraraka:-"¡¡Adiós, que te vaya bien!!"- _contesto con su habitual tono_

**[Dónde los midoriya]**

Inko:-"vaya Izuku no me dijiste que tenías novia"- _dijo burlona mente_

Izuku:-"¡!MAMÁ!!"- _dijo ocultando su sonrojo._

Y así termina un nuevo día para nuestro cabeza de brócoli, siendo la burla de la clase y consiguiendo una nueva amiga.

Que le deparada el futuro a nuestro peliverde.

Descubranlo en el siguiente capitlo de dragón ba... Digo, digo "Construyendo un amor".


	2. Hatsume

Han pasado pocos días, desde que Uraraka me defendió de Kacchan,

E tratado de acercarme para volver a hacer amigos pero siempre que voy me grita, insulta y aveces usa su Quirk para lastimarme.

Le e dicho a mamá, cómo se a comportado Kacchan últimamente me dijo que debería dejar de juntarme con alguien como el, la verdad pienso que tiene razón desde que despertó su Quirk a cambiado para mal.

**[Jardín/Guardería**

]

Cuidadora:-"¡chicos Tengo un aviso que hacerles!"- _grito llamando la atención de todos_

Extra#1:-"y ¿cuál es Maestra?"- _dijo/pregunto muy curioso_

Cuidadora:-"tendrán una nueva compañera"- _respondió alegre _-"pasa y presentate"-

????:-"Hola me llamo Amai Hatsume"- dijo la ya conocida como Amai

Izuku:-"y ¿cuál es tu Quirk?"- _pregunto con libreta en mano_

Amai:-"oh, mi Quirk es: **"****Sugary Mind"**, me permite mejorar mi nivel intelectual con solo sobre pasar por 14 de los 25 gramos indicado de azúcar para el cuerpo"-

Cuidadora:-"muy bien eso era todo, voy a salir, ahora pueden seguir jugando"- _contesto tranquila _-"pero no peleen, y si te digo a ti Bakugou, ya sabes el castigo que tendras"- _dijo amenazante_

Bakugou:-"Si,si lo que diga"- _contesto irritado _

Cuidadora:-"muy bien nos vemos después"- _dijo saliendo de la sala_

Cuando la cuidadora se fue todo fue un caos, pero bueno eso ya es normal;

Fui con Uraraka a hablar con Hatsume

Uraraka:-"hola Hatsume, me llamo Uraraka Ochako y el chico a mi lado es Izuku Midoriya"- _dijo alegre_

Izuku:-"ho..ho..hola"- _hablo nervioso_

Amai:-"Oh, eres el chico que me preguntó mi Quirk"- *viendo fijamente*

Izuku:-"Eh, a..ah sí ese soy yo jajaja"- _respondió avergonzado _

Amai:-"bueno y ¿cuál es tu Quirk?"-

Izuku:-"eh, bueno yo..."-

En ese instante viene Katsuki a arruinarme la vida... otra vez

Katsuki:-"este inútil no tiene Quirk, no es así "Deku" "- _dijo burlonamente _

Uraraka:-"Izuku"- *susurró*

Izuku:-"es... *sniff* Verdad... yo *sniff* no tengo Quirk..."- _respondió triste y estallando en llanto_

Katsuki:-"lo ves, así que mejor ven con nosotros y no te juntes con este inútil y la "cara redonda" "- _dijo arrogantemente _

**•Cantidad de gramos de azúcar en su cuerpo 14G/25G• (recomendable para un niño de 4-5 años)**

Amai:-"..."- _sacando un Muffin de arándanos de 25G/6 cucharadas de azúcar para activar su Quirk _

Katsuki:-"que pasa, hablar con estos idiotas te a roto el cerebro"- _pregunto burlonamente_ -"y porque sacas un Muffin cuando te estoy hablando"- _dijo irritado _

Amai:-" *comiendo el Muffin*

Katsuki:-"ya me cansaste ¡¡SHINEE!!"- _lanzándose al ataque _

Estaba preocupado, katsuki la iba a lastimar solo por hablar conmigo, me iba a lanzar a defenderla pero me sorprendí cuando la vi esquivando el ataque a la vez que se reía

Amai:-"eres~ demasiado~ lento~ "C4" "- _dijo con un cántico en forma de burla_

Katsuki:-"quedate ¡¡quieta y recibe MI ATAQUE!!"- _lanzando otro ataque _

Amai:-"por qué debería hacer caso a lo que un inútil "C4" defectuoso me dice, o caso me crees tan estúpida como tú"- _dijo esquivando el ataque mientras le pone el pie haciéndolo caer _

Amai:-" *colocando las manos de Bakugou en sus nobles, subiendose encima de Katsuki* como sabe el piso"- _dijo burlonamente _

Katsuki:-"¡¡CALLATE!!, ¡¡shine shine shine!!"- _repetía constantemente_

{En el fondo de la conversación· Katsuki:-"¡Shine!"- constantemente}

Amai:-" *golpeándolo en la cabeza* ya cabron hablé bien"-

Izuku Uararaka:-"eso fue increíble Hatsume"- _dijeron fascinados_

Amai:-"¿Hatsume? Oh, es cierto no me e presentado como se debe con los inferiores"- _dijo calmada_

Izuku Uraraka:-"¿presentarse? Pero si ya te presentaste Hatsume"- _dijeron con duda_

???:-"siéntanse alagados de oir mi nombre"- _dijo soberbiamente_ -"mi nombre es Ōkī Subarashī pero ustedes llámenme como Subarashi-Sama"- _respondió arrogante mente la ahora conocida como Ōkī Subarashī_

Izuku Uraraka:-"¿Ōkī... Subarashī?"-

Ōkī:-"¡¡SUBARASHĪ SAMA!!"- _grito enojada_ -"entendido"-

Izuku Uraraka:-"s..si, Subarashī-Sama"- _respondieron con nervisismo_

Ōkī:-"muy bien así me gusta..."- dijo con una sonrisa burlona -"¡¡CÁLLATE MALDITO ¡"C4"! "- _grito irritada _

Katsuki:-"¡¡salte de encima PARA PODER ATACARTE!!"- _grito frustrado _

Ōkī:-"pero porque yo pensé que ya amabas el piso"- _dijo burlonamente_ -"además acostúmbrate porque estarás la mayor parte del tiempo con tu nuevo y mejor amigo"-

Katsuki:-"¡¡¡CALLATE!!!"-

Ōki:-"uuhh~ me dio hambre, ¡"Brocolito"! Traeme las papas que tengo en mi mochila"- *ordenó viendo a Izuku*

Izuku:-"¿Kien io? *apuntándose*"- _pregunto incrédulo _

Ōkī:-"si tú "Brocolito", traeme las papas ahora"- _con voz de ultratumba_

Izuku:-"S..ss..¡Si!"- _contesto yendo a buscar las papas _

Uraraka:-"oye el no es tu mayordomo para que le pidas favores y lo trates

así"- _dijo enojada por el comportamiento de la pelirosa_

Ōkī:-"te atreves a desafiarme "Gordaraka" "- _dijo irritada por la actitud de Uraraka_

Uraraka:-"¿Gor... Daraka? Oye eso es una falta de...'- _no pudo terminar porque llegó Izuku Con las papas_

Izuku:-"A..a..aquí están las papas Subarashī-Sama *entregando la bolsa de papas* "- _respondió más nerviosos de lo habitual _

Ōkī:-"Bien hecho "Brocolito" "- *comiendo las papas*

Katsuki:-"¡Salte de encima! ¡¡MALDITA!!"- _grito frustrado_

Ōkī:-"No hasta que beses mi pies"- *comiendo más papas*

Katsuki:-"tchk, esta bien lo haré"- dijo resignado

Me sorprendió escuchar salir esas palabras de la boca de Kacha... Katsuki, eso no es muy normal en el

Pero mi sorpresa se desvaneció cuando vi chispas salir de sus manos

Ōkī:-"*pisandole la cabeza no muy fuerte* Ni se te ocurra *comiendo las últimas papas de la bolsa* ah, estaban ricas, pásame mi botella de agua "C4" y ni se te ocurra atacarme"- _dijo/ordenó dejando de pisar la cara de Katsuki_

Katsuki:-" «Que estupida» ¿Dónde está el agua?"- _pregunto ¿amablemente?_

Izuku:-" «Ser amable no es de el» "- _pensó preocupado _

Ōkī:-"Aaahhhh~"- expreso irritada -" En ¡Mi! ¡MOCHILA!, ¿Como puedes ser tan estúpido?"- _pregunto enojada_

Ōkī:-"Aahhh~ mi cabeza"- _dijo adolorida_

Izuku Uraraka:-"¿Que te pasa? ¿estas bien?"- _preguntaron preocupados _

Ōkī:-"se está bombeando muchos glóbulos rojos por esta zona"- *apuntándose la cabeza*

Uraraka:-"¿Glóbulos rojos?"- _confundida_

Izuku Ōkī:-"¡SANGRE!"-

Uraraka:-"O..Ok"- _diría asustada _

En ese momento Subarashī se arrodilló agarrándose la cabeza Diciendo

Ōkī:-"No me quiero ir "Brocolito" *estirando su mano*"- _dijo quejándose _

Segundos después se levantó estando ¿Enojada e Irritada?

¿Ōkī?:-"¡Aahhh! ¡¡No me pude controlar!!"- _exclamo/grito_

Izuku:-"¿Estas bien Subarashī-Sama?"-

¿Ōkī?:-"No me llames así, nunca me agradado ese "apellido" con el subijo"- _hablo más calmada _

Izuku:-"Entonces... ¿Cómo te llamo?"-

¿Ōkī?:-"Llámame Amai nada más"-

Izuku-"Esta bien, entonces Amai, tu llámame Izuku"- _contesto dándole la mano_

Amai:-"Muy bien Izuku, espero y seamos grandes amigos"- *estrechando la mano*

Katsuki:-" *con botella en mano* ¡¡Muy bien tómala!!"- _grito lanzando la botella a Amai_

Uraraka:-"¡Cuidado!"- _grito preocupada _

Izuku Amai:-"¿Eh?"- _dijeron al unísono viendo la botella _

Cuando me di cuenta era muy tarde, la botella le dio en la cara a Amai pero para suerte nuestra, la Cuidadora vio el acto

**(Uff qué conveniente :v)**

Cuidadora:-"¡¡BAKUGOU!! ¡ven rápidamente, vamos a la oficina del director! ¡¡AHORA!!"- _grito estresada y enojada_

Después de ese grito vimos como Katsuki se iba soltando "**SHINES"** por doquier

Izuku:-"Oye ¿te duele mucho?"- _pregunto preocupado _

Amai:-"no tranquilo, no es para tanto"- _contesto sobándose la cabeza _

Uraraka:-"Oye ¿porque actuastes así?

Amai:-"es parte de mi Quirk, como explique anteriormente incrementa mi intelecto consumiendo azúcar pero... También cambia mi personalidad"-

Izuku:-"WOW es un gran Quirk"- _contesto fascinado _

Uraraka:-"bueno si, sin contar el problema del cambio de personalidad"-

Amai:-"Si~ *Suspiro* pienso que jamás podré controlar esa parte de mi Quirk"- _contesto triste _

Izuku:-"Tranquila te apoyaremos, eso hacen los amigos... ¿No?"- _dijo con sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Amai_

Uraraka:-"así es no te preocupes, te apoyaremos lo mejor posible"- _dijo entusiasmada _

Amai:-"gracias chicos"- _contesto lanzando se a abrazar a los 2_

Los 3:-"¡¡seremos los mejores amigos por siempre!!"- _gritaron a todo pulmón saltando de alegría._

Alfin termine el Cap 2, elegí un OC para la segunda competencia de Mei (jaja no salió :v) y... Pues nada más

Nos vemos en le infierno

12 años después

**[??????]**

?????:-"¡que!, ¿¡Ya no te acuerdas de nuestra promesa!?

????:-"solo eran palabras que decían unos niños estúpidos"-

?????:-"maldito, ¡¡TOMA!!"- _lanzando un ataque _

Pero no llego porque ??????? Lo desvío

?????:-"demonios, no te ¡metas!"- _lanzándose al ataque _

???????:- deteniendo el ataque y inmovilizandolo -"siempre fuiste un inútil, creías que podrías detenerme ahora"- _dijo burlonamente _

?????:-"¡Para esto ???????!"- _dijo con sus últimas fuerzas _

???????:-"Esta es mi historia... ¡¡Y la acabaré cuando yo quiera!!"- _lanzándole un ataque_


End file.
